


Not Outside of This Room

by Nyxota



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Oma Kokichi, Vomiting, fairly in depth description of the first execution, im still really sad about kokichi still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxota/pseuds/Nyxota
Summary: He didn’t mean to slam the door behind him. The loud thud of the door sounding all too much like a key cover closing. In the aftermath of the sound he stood there, marinating in the silence. As he let go of the doorknob he watched as his hands shook. He had never seen anybody die before. Slowly his legs went out from underneath him.Once he reaches the ground he lies down completely, staring at the ceiling. Two people died in the past 6 hours. In 6 hours, this all went from kidnapping and threats to-To somewhere people will be desperate to escape.Somewhere he was desperate to escape.-Hi I am still thinking about this little shit man. I've been really curious about how Kokichi acts when there is no one else around and he drops his persona. So I wrote about him coming back to his dorm after the first day and then the first trial.Also wrote this instead of do school work because online school sucks. Screw you Miss Rona.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Not Outside of This Room

The door closed behind him softly. Kokichi pressed his back against it as he closed his eyes.

Breath in. breath out.

 _Why is this happening?_ He thought, _why put me of all people in a killing game?_ He stopped. _No, I guess I am probably the most at home here, well besides miss murder pigtails._

Opening his eyes, he began to walk around the room. Not really looking at anything, just thinking. What were the odds that someone would really do it? Really kill someone. He knew that the world was a sick place, he knew it was in abundance, but this was too much. Regardless he wasn’t doing a good job of keeping himself off anyone’s hit list.

People fuck with you to get a rise out of you, he knew that well. Whoever was doing this wanted to see him suffer. The best way to deal with that was to beat them at their own game. Get a rise out of them before they can get one out of you. Having fun with it robed them of the fun.

Kokichi found himself standing in front of the vanity mirror. Stuck with nothing but his face in the mirror.

_Nothing truly bad had happened yet._

Had he always been this short?

_It’s all hollow threats._

Always been this frail?

_Rob them of their fun._

I bet even the glasses girl could take me down.

_I’m in control._

\------------------------------------------------

He didn’t mean to slam the door behind him. The loud thud of the door sounding all too much like a key cover closing. In the aftermath of the sound he stood there, marinating in the silence. As he let go of the doorknob he watched as his hands shook. He had never seen anybody die before. Slowly his legs went out from underneath him.

Once he reaches the ground he lies down completely, staring at the ceiling. Two people died in the past 6 hours. In 6 hours, this all went from kidnapping and threats to-

To somewhere people will be desperate to escape.

Somewhere he was desperate to escape.

The panic slowly crawled up his spine. It reaches his head and blurred his mind so much that he couldn't stop himself from letting the tears go. He hadn’t let himself cry, not for real anyway. Show too much genuine weakness and then it’s a shotput ball to the skull.

The panic grew and grew until there was too much energy in his body. He sat up and made a b-line to the bathroom. His mind played a clip show.

Kaede reaching out for help.

_Oh no._

The metal cutting into her neck.

_I’m going to be sick._

She couldn’t breath.

_I can’t breathe._

She looked like she was in so much pain.

_Bathroom **NOW!**_

She just hung there until...

By the time Kokichi finished puking any strength he had left in his body was gone.

“Shit,” he exclaimed looking at his shirt now with speckles of vomit on it. He slowly stood up and began taking it off with unsteady hands. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Messy hair, bloodshot eyes, and an expression so pathetic he almost had to laugh.

He stepped closer to the mirror to get a better look at his face. He looked horrible, covered in fresh tears, vomit, and just a smudge of…

Blood.

Guess when the piano is 50 feet tall everyone is in the slash zone.

He wiped it of his face with his fingers and as he looked at it his lips let loose five words.

“I’m going to die here.”

He stepped away from the mirror.

“I’m going to die here.”

He had to get away from this mirror. Wipe his hand off somewhere, the blood made it too real.

“I’m going to die here I’m going to die here I’m going to die here I’m going to die here I’m going to die here I’m going to die here someone is going to KILL ME-”

His back hit the shower behind him not letting him escape any further behind him.

“Look at you. You’re what? 5’1?” he lifted his arms watching to see how small they were. “There is no way you could defend yourself against someone. You are a prime target. I bet even that bitch Miu could hold me down and stab me. That Ryoma guy could probably hold his own, but as soon as someone takes the mage girl out, they’re coming for me.”

Who was he kidding, with his attitude they’d come for him first.

He could still feel the blood drying on his fingers.

They got her. They even got Kaede. She was supposed to be the good one. Miss "let’s work together" but even she had it in her to kill someone ,even if she didn’t mean for it to be one of them. And even in her trying to help they killed her… like that.

It was the drama. The theatrics, the pure joy taken in killing her that Kokichi could not get his head around. You’d think someone who went to all of this would be satisfied with just watching them kill each other,but no its almost like they wanted it to be…

When the realization hit his stomach dropped.

“They want it to be entertaining”

People were watching. Not just one person but people. The dramatics, the dumb rules, the trials, all of it! All of it made for peak drama, peak storytelling. Whoever is doing this wants this game to be as entertaining to watch as possible. What’s a killing game that no one watches?

_This changes everything. It changes this from a game strength and murderous cunning to a social game. A game of characters, entertainment, and acting._

Now that was something he could do. Acting, putting on a mask, lying! He did that all the time anyway. He silently thanked the powers that be for his naturally engaging persona.

_If they have reason to kill me, they can’t, it’s too obvious._

Nervously he began setting up his plan. Step one: give the most dangerous people reason to want him dead. Anyone with enough skill to do it would be smart enough not to. This was fine by him. Honestly it was preferable. Kokichi was never good at talking to people. He could talk at people all day long but to really speak to a person, the thought terrified him, always had. So, he managed his interactions, always made sure he was in control.

Step two: staple that clown mask of his to his fucking face. Again, nothing he wasn’t used to. But here and now facing against potential killers, no, facing against this mastermind was proof to the truth he already knew. You have to get in close to stab someone in the back, so never let them get that close. Spit venom to make distance if someone got too close. If they did, well, he didn’t have very many defenses. Let them talk to a face, an entertaining personality, but never him.

_The alternative will hurt to much, with people dropping like flies and making a go at your life._

Grabbing a towel off of the rack he began to wipe his face. Looking again in the mirror he tried convincing himself.

_You are not Kokchi Ouma, the scared kid melting down in a bathroom._

Tried his best to throw on his signature smile.

_You are Kokichi Ouma the Ultimate Supreme Leader._

He had to survive.

 _Why?_ He found himself wondering, _why do I have to live. I’m the shittiest person I know. I get to live and they… she dies._

Kaede was a good person. A really good person. Maybe that’s why she made Kokichi so mad. She was so sure that things could work out and had an optimism he couldn’t bring himself to have. But that stunt she pulled; the lengths she was willing to go to stop this. To stop the mastermind. She had gained his respect. She proved she wasn’t a coward, like himself.

Kokichi felt his supreme smile fall of his face.

He trudged out of the bathroom, not bothering to clean anything up. He just shuffled into the main room and collapsed on the bed.

He hated how big it was. His small body lost in the sea of sheets only reminding him how alone he was in this room. It wasn’t unusual, but it still hurt. Despite his efforts misery seeped into his bones again. He felt like he was in a dream, the air a thick fog around him making nothing feel real. He felt like he was in free fall, completely out of control.

 _This is all their fault. The masterminds fault!_ More tears managed to escape, and his throat burned _, playing with our lives like we’re toys. Like we’re not human!_

Well with how shitty a person he was probably not the best example of one. Hell, even the robot is more liked than him. Maybe this was fair, maybe it was punishment for a liar like him. Slowly the misery and loathing heated up, mixing in his guts until it boiled over into anger and pure spite.

He hated the mastermind. He hated them so much it hurt. To sit there like they have divine judgment over his life, over all of their lives! To toy with him and turn him into this sniveling mess fearing for his life. They had forced him to look at the scared kid he worked so hard to never let anyone see, not even himself. He hated them for that. He hated them more than he could ever say.

He knew the odds of him coming out alive were slim, but like hell he was just going to just sit their and take it. No one controls Kokichi Ouma.

_Sleep will make the tears stop. Sleep will make the thoughts stop._

As he forced himself to go to sleep he silently vowed. He’d hide it from the mastermind. He would keep this away from the other. He would not let a tear fall or his mask crack outside of this room. He would not loose. Even if he made everyone hate him, he would do whatever he had to do to find a way to end this.  
There had to be away. He wanted to live.

_I am going to destroy this stupid killing game._

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, thanks so much for reading! I got the smallest amount of praise on my last Kokichi story and I said screw it lets keep going. I really like just spewing out emotions onto a page and I have a few more ideas. If anyone would be interested I might write some more chapters because I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
